Temporary Insanity
by Kanashimi
Summary: What happens to the world when Setsuna goes insane? Read and find out. ;D Reviews would also be appreciated. ^.^


Temporary Insanity  
By Kanashimi   
eiennokanashimi@juno.com  
  
***  
  
"At the cost of the world..."  
  
Setsuna moaned, her eyes closed, as her hands   
tightened their grip on the blankets. "No," she   
whispered. "No!" She opened her fever-glazed eyes. "I   
won't let this happen... I won't!" Shoving the covers   
aside, Setsuna sat up in her bed, then stood and   
stumbled out the door.  
  
Once she was outside of the room, she suddenly stood   
straight up. Her eyes crinkled and she began to laugh   
maniacally. "Nothing can stop me! I am free!" Setsuna   
spun around in a circle, then skipped off to a   
distance. She skidded to a stop in front of a grove   
of trees and let out another gleeful giggle (yes, she   
giggled!). "Nothing! I'm _free_! _FREE_!"  
  
***  
  
Michiru sighed. "Ne, Haruka... I'm worried about   
Setsuna."   
  
Haruka nodded, wrapping her arms around Michiru   
comfortingly. "I know, Michiru.. I am too."  
  
Michiru bit her lip. "You know how people can get   
when they're sick, hallucinations and all." She   
blinked.  
  
"And with all that power she has.." Haruka's eyes   
widened with sudden realization. "Kami-sama!" She ran   
to Setsuna's room with Michiru following quickly   
behind, only to find the room empty.   
  
"Oh, no.." Michiru's eyes widened and she sucked in a   
breath.   
  
Haruka slammed a fist against the wall. "Shimatta!"  
  
Michiru's eyes met Haruka's. "Do you think..?"  
  
Haruka nodded grimly. "Hai. Let's go find her."  
  
'Before it's too late', Michiru added silently.  
  
***  
  
Setsuna giggled and raised her Garnet Rod to open the   
Time Gate. As the doors opened, her eyes lit up. "The   
world is at my mercy," she whispered gleefully,   
stepping through the Gate into solid darkness.   
  
***  
  
Chibi-usa ran up to Pluto. "Puu!" she cried out   
tearfully. "Puu!"  
  
Pluto held out her arms to the child. "Small Lady!   
What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I..." Chibi-usa started crying. "Mommy needs help,   
Puu, but I.. I lost the ginzuishou!"  
  
Pluto feigned a gasp. "How _could_ you, Small Lady?   
How could you be so irresponsible?!"  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Chibi-usa sobbed. "I only wanted   
to look at it!"  
  
Pluto sighed. "There's nothing we can do now.."  
  
Chibi-usa blinked. "Can't Sailor Moon help us?" Her   
voice was pleading.   
  
Pluto shook her head. "I'm sorry, Small Lady. I can't   
do anything that will endanger the timeline. You will   
have to figure something out by yourself." With that,   
she walked back into the shadows, into the Gate,   
seemingly through the wall, and disappeared.   
  
***  
  
Pluto reappeared in her room, laughing. Triumphant,   
mocking laughter. "They're all going to DIE," she   
crowed, "because of ME! They're going to die! They're   
all at my mercy! AT MY MERCY! _I_ am in control! I am   
_GOD_!" The last came out as a shriek of laughter as   
she began rolling on her bed. "I AM GOD!"   
  
***  
  
Chibi-usa stared at the wall Pluto had disappeared   
into. She was alone in Crystal Tokyo. Alone. Her   
mother and father were gone, the Senshi were gone...   
everybody was gone. Chibi-usa let out a whimpering   
sob. "I want my mommy.."   
  
Laughter was heard about her. Chibi-usa looked up and   
gasped as she saw Rubius. He grinned down at her.   
"What's the matter, Rabbit? Are you scared?"  
  
Chibi-usa raised her chin defiantly. "No!" Her voice   
only trembled a little.   
  
Rubius laughed again. "Not yet, huh? Well, you'll   
learn to be soon enough!" He swooped down and grabbed   
her, oblivious to her wild struggling. "Where is the   
ginzuishou?" he hissed.   
  
"I-I don't have it!" Chibi-usa shrieked as the hand   
around her throat tightened.   
  
"Yes, you do! Stop lying, brat!" The hand tightened   
further. Chibi-usa clawed at the hand desperately,   
unable to breathe, but to no avail. The pressure on   
her throat didn't lessen any. Slowly, she lost   
consciousness.   
  
And so the Rabbit died.  
  
***  
  
The timeline was altered. Chibi-usa had died, so   
there was no Black Lady. The Inners and their   
Princess defeated the Black Moon Family easily. When   
the Death Busters appeared, Hotaru couldn't become   
Mistress Nine without Chibi-usa's pure heart- and she   
also didn't make any friends. Sailor Moon managed to   
turn into Super Sailor Moon with the Holy Grail, and   
she defeated the Witches Five with the three Outers'   
help. When the Dead Moon Circus appeared, there was   
nobody to protect the Pegasus since Chibi-usa was   
gone. So he died-and Sailor Moon didn't get her   
power-up to become Super Sailor Moon permanently, but   
the Outers were there since Hotaru hadn't been   
reborn, and they could form the Holy Grail for Usagi.   
They defeated the Dead Moon Circus, which leads us to   
Galaxia and the animamates...  
  
***  
  
Haruka growled in frustration. "We're of no use to   
them!"   
  
"I just don't understand why we can't transform,"   
Michiru whispered. "If we don't... the Inners will   
surely..." her whisper dropped further.   
  
Haruka scowled. "We won't let them! I won't let the   
Princess die! URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!" When   
nothing happened, she slammed a fist into a wall.   
"Damnit! MAKE-UP! Kami-sama, LET ME HENSHIN!" Haruka   
collapsed to the ground, sobbing.   
  
Michiru wrapped her arms around the distraught   
Haruka. "Ara, Haruka.." she murmured, cuddling the   
tall girl in her arms. "It will be alright..."  
  
Haruka whimpered, "She can't die..."  
  
***  
  
The evil entity inside Hotaru was still there. She   
couldn't take over her completely though, because   
there was no pure heart crystal. And Hotaru couldn't   
become Sailor Saturn since she hadn't been reborn -   
and thus she couldn't help the other three Outers   
power up to their Super forms, which meant the future   
did not look good for the Inners and the rest of the   
world.   
  
***  
  
Galaxia laughed, loudly, at the remaining two Senshi.   
"What are you going to do now, Sailor Moon?" she   
taunted. "You can't stop me, you weakling-I already   
have most of your senshi in my grasp."  
  
Mars hissed and threw herself at Galaxia, but Galaxia   
only laughed. Mars suddenly froze in mid-leap, and   
Galaxia shot her with her bracelets. Mars gasped in   
pain as her star seed appeared, then fell to the   
floor as Galaxia released her mental grip.   
  
"REI-CHAN!" Moon fell to her knees, tears sliding   
down her cheeks. "No! No!" She stumbled to Mars'   
rapidly dimming body. "Rei-chan!" Moon held onto   
Mars' hand tightly. "Don't leave me alone!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi.." Mars' eyes closed as she faded   
away. Moon sat there, sobbing.  
  
"Rei-chan..."  
  
Galaxia strode over to Moon and kicked her. "You are   
nothing without them, Sailor Moon. Nothing. Stand   
up!"  
  
Moon glared at Galaxia through her tears. "Give them   
back! Give me my friends _back_!" She threw herself   
at Galaxia, sobbing hysterically. "I WANT MY FRIENDS   
BACK!"  
  
Galaxia only snickered and threw Moon to the ground.   
"Too bad." Her voice was mocking. "You can't have   
them back." She raised her arms. "Now get ready to   
DIE!"  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna ran in. "I can't allow   
you to harm our Princess." Haruka's voice was cold.  
  
Galaxia laughed yet again (she does that too much,   
ne?). "And who are _you_ to stop me?"  
  
Haruka's eyes flashed dangerously. "You know who we   
are."  
  
Galaxia smiled mockingly. "Of course I do. I also   
know that you can't transform. I know your age. I   
know about your relationship with Sailor Neptune. I   
know _all_ about you." Again, the loud, ringing   
laughter. "ALL about you! MWAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
The three Outers and Moon sweatdropped.  
  
"Just because we can't transform..." Haruka muttered.   
  
"She doesn't have to _laugh_ at us.." A peeved   
Michiru gave Galaxia a look.  
  
"We don't deserve this," Setsuna sighed deeply. She   
closed her eyes, confused. 'This isn't supposed to   
happen...'  
  
Galaxia stopped laughing, finally noticing their   
expressions. "Um, sorry, I got a little carried away   
there." She let out an embarrassed cough.   
  
"Just a _little_," Haruka muttered.  
  
"AHEM! Anyway...you're all GOINGTO DIE!" More insane   
laughter. "You're going to die, you ugly hags!"   
Laughter. More laughter.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
Michiru growled, annoyed that this _woman_ was   
laughing at her and Haruka, and calling them ugly to   
boot. "Not in this lifetime!" She and Haruka threw   
themselves at Galaxia simultaneously, but Galaxia   
simply raised her hands and blasted them away.   
  
"Fools," Galaxia scoffed, striding towards the fallen   
Outers leisurely. "You can't hurt me; you're weak."   
She kicked Michiru in her side.  
  
Michiru curled up in pain, biting her lip to keep   
from crying out. Haruka's eyes flashed dangerously as   
she got up on her knees slowly.  
  
"You might as well give up," Galaxia's eyes glowed.   
"You're going to die anyway."  
  
"Never," Michiru hissed, standing up.  
  
"Three times the fool." Galaxia smiled cruelly and   
blasted Michiru with her bracelets, then Haruka. The   
fell down almost at the same time, crying out in pain   
as their star seeds came out, shining brightly, and   
began to float towards Galaxia. They began to fade,   
slowly, then faster.   
  
Frozen with shock, tears ran down Moon and Pluto's   
faces.   
  
"Haruka.." Michiru whispered.  
  
"What is it?" Haruka turned her head slowly towards   
Michiru.  
  
"I want to touch you..." Michiru reached out her   
hand, Haruka doing the same. As Haruka's hand brushed   
across Michiru's lightly, Michiru smiled. "Haruka...   
I can see the light..."  
  
"It's warm.. Michiru.. I love you."  
  
And then they were gone.  
  
Screaming, totally losing her composure, Setsuna   
threw herself at Galaxia, her fingers splayed out as   
claws. Galaxia simply blasted her, and her star seed   
came out.   
  
"NO!" Moon ran over and fell to her knees besides   
Setsuna's rapidly fading body. Tears streamed down   
her face. "No! Setsuna-san!"   
  
Setsuna reached up a hand, flickering dimly. Moon   
took it in her own, holding onto it tightly.   
"Princess," Setsuna's whisper was labored. "I'm so   
sorry.. I failed you.."  
  
"No," Moon whispered desperately. "You didn't fail   
me! You didn't!"   
  
Setsuna only smiled sadly and disappeared completely.  
  
"NOO! Setsuna-san! Setsuna-san!" A heart-wrenching   
wail escaped from Moon's lips.  
  
Galaxia snickered. "What are you going to do now,   
Sailor Moon? You're all alone."   
  
"All alone..." Moon whispered, eyes wide with shock.   
"They're gone.. all of them.. gone..." Tears fell   
from her eyes, unnoticed, as she thought about her   
friends, her mind going elsewhere...  
  
***  
  
Cloud swirled by peacefully. Usagi took a deep breath   
of the flower-scented air. "Minna-san!" Her face   
broke out into a delighted smile as her friends   
walked up. The smile faded, and she blinked in   
confusion as they all stared at her solemnly. "Na-  
nani?"  
  
A tear slid down Rei's cheek. "Sayonara, Usagi."  
  
"Rei-chan?" Usagi looked at Rei. "What's wrong? Rei-  
chan, what's wrong? Please! Don't cry!"  
  
"We have to leave you, Usagi-chan..." Ami looked sad.  
  
"But.. but.. why?" Usagi blinked back tears.  
  
"Because.." Minako gave Usagi a tearful hug.   
  
"Why?!" Usagi cried. "Answer me!"  
  
One by one, Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki came up to Usagi.   
  
Taiki blinked at Usagi. "Sayonara."  
  
"Gomen nasai," Seiya whispered as he hugged her.  
  
"Arigato," Yaten nodded coolly.  
  
Tears fell from Usagi's eyes. "Yaten-kun, Taiki-kun,   
Seiya-kun... why are you leaving me?"  
  
Seiya shook his head and walked away, followed by the   
other two Starlights.   
  
"No," Usagi whimpered. "Come back!"  
  
Mamoru wrapped his arms around Usagi. "I'm sorry,   
Usako," he murmured.  
  
Usagi buried her face in Mamoru' strong chest. "Why?"   
It was a plaintive whisper.   
  
"Sayonara, Usagi-chan..." Makoto gave a half-wave and   
walked off with the rest of the Senshi. Mamoru left   
as well, after giving Usagi a goodbye kiss.  
  
"Aishiteru..."  
  
"No.. no!" Usagi fell to her knees. "Mamo-chan! Rei-  
chan!" Tears fell and were soaked up into her   
ponytails as she whimpered, "Don't leave me alone,   
minna-chan.. Mamo-chan.."  
  
The three Outers appeared suddenly and walked over to   
their Princess. They knelt down before her, then   
Michiru got up and hugged the younger girl. "We're   
sorry we failed you, Princess."  
  
Usagi sobbed against her shoulder. "Why is everyone   
deserting me? Michiru-san, Haruka-san, Setsuna-san,   
please.. don't leave me alone!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan." Setsuna lowered her head,   
sounding formal.   
  
"We'll meet again someday, Odango." Getting up,   
Haruka walked over to Usagi and tugged on her   
ponytail lightly.  
  
"No," Usagi whimpered. "Please don't go."  
  
"We have to..." Michiru stepped away from Usagi.   
"Gomen, Princess..."  
  
***  
  
Sailor Moon awoke to the reality of pain as Galaxia   
threw her against the wall. "Fight me, Sailor Moon.   
Fight me!"  
  
"Minna-san..." Moon blinked back tears. "I can't do   
this without you.." She closed her eyes tightly,   
screaming out in pain as Galaxia hit her with another   
blast of power.   
  
"You will DIE, Sailor Moon!" Galaxia snarled. "You   
will DIE!" Cackling loudly, she blasted Sailor Moon   
over and over again. "Die!" Blast. "Die!" Blast.   
"Die, damn you, _die_!" Blast; scream; laugh.  
  
Moon lay on the ground, her body trembling from the   
pain. As Galaxia took her star seed, she closed her   
eyes tightly, her Sailor Moon uniform fading into   
ribbons, which in turn faded back into her school   
uniform.  
  
Tsukino Usagi, age 16, lay on the ground in a pool of   
her own blood. The vibrant blond everybody had known   
and loved now lay there, her hair draping over her   
dimming body and soaking up the blood around her.  
  
"I'm sorry, minna-chan," Usagi whispered hoarsely. "I   
tried, minna, I did.. I'm so sorry..." Her eyes   
closed, she sighed-and her body stilled.  
  
And so Tsukino Usagi, the Princess of the Moon, died   
at the age of 16.   
  
And Galaxia, once the Golden Senshi, continued to   
laugh in the background as Chaos took over her   
completely.  
  
The world was now at Chaos' mercy. Humanity ended as   
he took star seed after star seed. Earth became like   
the Starlights' world -empty and devoid of all life,   
but this time, there were no survivors...   
  
***  
  
Michiru ran over to Haruka. "Did you find her?" she   
asked.  
  
Haruka shook her head. "No. Do you think she went   
back to the house?"  
  
"Maybe." Michiru frowned. "Let's go."  
  
***  
  
Setsuna was still laughing as Michiru and Haruka   
burst into her room.  
  
Haruka grabbed Setsuna by the shoulders and shook her   
hard. "Setsuna! Wake up!" She shook her more. "Wake   
up, damn you!" she growled.  
  
Setsuna blinked at Haruka in surprise and suddenly   
stopped her outrageous cackling. "Wh-what?"  
  
"What did you do, Setsuna?" Michiru's voice was soft;   
worried.  
  
"I-I..." Setsuna's eyes widened in sudden realization   
and horror. "I just destroyed the world."  
  
"WHAT?!" Haruka stared at Setsuna, her eyes   
disbelieving.   
  
"I did..." A tear slid down Setsuna's cheek. "I   
killed us all..."  
  
Michiru was about to step forward when she suddenly   
collapsed to the ground, crying out.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka whirled around just in time to see   
her lover disappear.  
  
Another tear slid down Setsuna's face. "I'm sorry,   
Haruka."  
  
"What did you do?! What the _hell_ did you do?!"   
Haruka's eyes filled with tears. "Michiru's-" She was   
abruptly cut off as the pain hit her.  
  
Setsuna let out a sob as Haruka disappeared. She   
rocked back and forth, hugging her knees, crying.   
"Haruka, Michiru.. I'm sorry.   
Usagi, I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. please, forgive   
me!" Her words ended in a shriek as a wave of intense   
pain hit her. Over and over again, she screamed until   
she grew unconscious, died, and disappeared.  
  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
  
The voice was filled with pain and grief.  
The voice was Setsuna's.  
  
Screams were heard from all over the world. Within an   
hour, all was silent. Within another hour, the world   
was in ruins.  
  
All life was ended.  
The insanity that held Setsuna disappeared.  
This was its price.  
  
  
~~Finis~~  
  
"Shimatta" is "damn" in Japanese, though I think the   
literal meaning is "closed". "Kami-sama" is "God".   
  
All comments, questions, criticism, etc, may be sent   
to eiennokanashimi@juno.com ^^; Standard disclaimers   
apply, BSSM does not belong to me, and yes, I did   
plagiarize a bit in the H & M death scene.. but the   
rest of this story is original! ^_^; And yes, this   
story _does_ belong to me! So, please don't take it   
or use it or anything without my permission. Thank   
you, and have a nice day. ^^ 


End file.
